<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reluctant Love by MiekaMai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372301">Reluctant Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiekaMai/pseuds/MiekaMai'>MiekaMai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reluctant Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiekaMai/pseuds/MiekaMai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A start of second year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amao Odayaka/Original Character(s), Aso Rito/Original Character(s), Info-kun &amp; Original Character(s), Kizano Sunobu/Original Character(s), Megamo Saiko/Original Character(s), Mido Rana/Original Character(s), Mujo Kina/Original Character(s), Nemsis-kun/Original Character(s), Oko Ruto/Original Character(s), Osano Najimi/Original Character(s), Osoro Shidesu/Original Character(s), Seiyo Akanishi &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reluctant Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reluctant Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3/23/21; I changed the name of the MC after I remember that there was a character already named Mai. Mai in Vietnamese means apricot blossom and that's why I choose it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s eight thirty and you just woke up. You realize that your cousin, Yanagi, didn't wake you up and had probably left already. And you now have fifteen minutes to get ready for the second day of school and your childhood friend is coming here at any minute now to pick you up. You grab your uniform that is hanging on your closet door and head towards the bathroom to freshen up and change. After you went to the bathroom to brush your teeth, you went downstairs to eat breakfast. When you entered the kitchen, you heard a knocking on your front door.</p><p>‘That must be Osano’ you thought, you went into the living room to grab your school bag and then headed back to the kitchen. You simply grab a granola bar and went to the front of your house, put on your shoes, and open the front door.</p><p>“Geez, what took you so long” a <a href="https://em.wattpad.com/75e9d56e37bddd8c554230ad3c4206dac4b95dc1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f68666569365474324938465146773d3d2d31372e313531396232336634633034666261613635303737313033343835362e6a7067?s=fit&amp;w=720&amp;h=720"> male with orange hair and eyes </a> whines. This was <a href="https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Osana_Najimi"> Osano Najimi </a>, your childhood friend. He has been your friend since elementary, along with your other friend, Hanako Yamada. You frown slightly, Hanako isn’t with Osano it seems.</p><p>“Osano, where is Hanako?” You ask, Osano frowns too.</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question. Hanako won’t be at school till nine weeks later because he is still on vacation,” Osano replies. You nodded as you headed out the front door, you closed the door and locked it as you went out.</p><p>“Anyways, Yanagi didn’t wake me up so I just woke up a couple minutes ago,”</p><p>“That explains why your hair isn’t tied up as usual,” Osano looks at your head. You and Osano start walking to school.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t have time to tie it up,” You open the granola bar and start eating it “Nor had the time to eat breakfast or made lunch.” Osano eyes brighten at the mention of you not having lunch made.</p><p>“Then,” Osano quickly pulled out a bento box and handed it to you, “Be glad that I made too much and made an extra bento box” You can see that Osano is blushing quite heavy and simply gave him a small smile. His blush deepens, he seems to notice your very rare smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Osano.” You and Osano then talk about how your vacation went till you reach school.</p><p>“I have to go see Raibaru, I’ll meet you in class” You nod and wave to Osano as he goes to his shoe locker and goes off to see Raibaru. You went to your shoe locker and changed shoes.</p><p>“Hello Vina-chan!” <a href="https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Seiyo_Akanishi"> Seiyo Akanishi </a> greets. Seiyo, a <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yandere-simulator/images/5/54/SeiyoDec5Portrait.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/210?cb=20190104163914"> messy long dark blonde and blue eye male </a>, is a friend you made in middle school. You guys bond over for your love of western food, movies, and more.</p><p>“Good morning Seiyo-san” You greet back. Seiyo puffs his cheeks.</p><p>“Vina-chan! Drop the “san” already, we’ve known each other for five years now, at least change is to kun or tan” Seiyo complains. You blink,</p><p>“My apologies” You said.</p><p>“You can apologize by making me a cheeseburger for lunch next week” Seiyo smiles cheekily. You think about it and nod, Seiyo cheers.</p><p>“Yay, I get to have a hamburger for lunch” Seiyo then starts walking to class, grabbing your wrist and pulling you along since your guys are in the same class.</p><p>“Ah! We should cook it together with my clubmates, it would be more fun plus I can introduce you to the cooking club,” Seiyo eyes brighten and turns his head to you. You nod in responds,</p><p>“Okay, I have to tell Osano though”</p><p>“You can bring that Tsundere too.” Seiyo said. You and Sieyo reach your classroom and enter. Seiyo waves at you and goes to sit in the third row, in the middle seat. You wave back and sit next to the window, in the second row. Osano was already sitting behind you with Raibaru next to him. <a href="https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Raibaru_Fumetsu"> Raibaru Fumetsu </a> was a <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yandere-simulator/images/3/3e/RaibaruProfile.png/revision/latest?cb=20190715085646"> bright blonde hair girl with amber eyes </a>. Osano and Raibaru met near the end of first year and became quick friends and almost like siblings. Osano turns to look at you as well as Raibaru.</p><p>“Good morning Vina-chan” Raibaru greets.</p><p>“Good morning Raibaru….chan” You sometimes feel awkward calling Raibaru’s name and adding “chan”. You didn’t hang out with girls in your childhood so at times, hanging out with Raibaru feels awkward.</p><p>“Vina-chan, over the break, I found a very cute hair accessory that would suit you,” Raibaru quickly digs through her school bag, she then gets up and stands behind you.</p><p>“Stay still, this is a perfect opportunity to put this accessory in with your hair down and all” Raibaru made quick work of your hair so you couldn’t say no to her. After Raibaru finished, she went back to her seat and after rummaging through her bag, she then gave you a mirror. Raibaru made a <a href="https://www.poorlittleitgirl.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/PLIG5-4-2016-021.jpg"> side braid </a> with a <a href="https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M01/FD/E7/rBVaSVviXaeAbGczAAUMXGQJdEg412.jpg"> pink bow </a> at the end of the braid. You lift your hand to touch the pink bow.</p><p>“How...cute” You felt a little embarrassed, while you like cute things, you don’t wear cute dresses or accessories often.</p><p>“I know, I saw it and thought how it would stand out in your hair” Raibaru then starts to ramble about different hair accessories that would look cute on you. While all of that has happened, Osano was blushing very brightly because you look very cute with that ribbon in your hair.</p><p>“So, Osano-kun, what do you think?” Raiabru asks Osano.</p><p>“W-why are you asking me that?” Osano stutters.</p><p>“It’s because I want a second opinion,” Raibaru replies.</p><p>“Besides, a cute girl should be complemented.” Raibaru adds. Osano huffs but stutters out one.</p><p>“It.....looks nice on you Vina.” Raibaru snickers.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be a complement? You're really not good with wooing girl” Raibaru said.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You should go with a “You look very lovely with that ribbon” or “You look even more cuter!” something that would tell the girl you notice her change in looks and that it looks very pretty on her” Raibaru lectures. As you look at Osano who was getting ticked and Raibaru who is still lecturing him, you felt yourself smiling a bit. Then the classroom door slides open and the teacher walks in, everyone scrambles to get into their seats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>